Protector of a Princess
by Pirates VS Ninjas
Summary: A FemNaruto has to leave Konoha for a while, so with no other place to go, she goes to the only family she has left, her cousin Tohru Honda, will she find the secret of the Sohma family? And if so will she protect her cousin and try not to fall in love? On Hold
1. Old Memories

Protector of a Princess

A Naruto/ Fruits Basket crossover :D

I hope you like it

Sum:

A Female Naruto has to leave Konoha for a while, so with no place to go really she goes to the only family she has left, her little cousin Tohru Honda, will she find the secret of the Sohma family? And if so will she protect her cousin from those after her heart? And at the same time stop herself from falling in love with a certain Sohma…

Pairings:

Kyo x Tohru

? x FemNaruto

**I'll be using the book version**! So **Akito** will be **female** and this takes place **during the 4th**** volume** of the book…

**Warning this fic will have: **Some blood, some sorrow, and a **female Naruto**….

I **do not **own Naruto or Fruits Basket

Naruto and the others are **16**, also **Sasuke is back**, Naruto kicked his ass and got him back…

* * *

Chapter 1:

Old Memories

……

"_Hey you jerks! Leave my cousin alone!!" yelled a girl that threw a punch at a boy that was pulling onto brown hair, the boy yelped in pain as he fell back and let the hair go, the small brown haired girl that was being tormented by the four boys looked up and said "N-Naru-Chan?" she didn't know her cousin was watching, she didn't want her cousin to think of her as a weakling, her eyes started to pour of tears, she watched her cousin stand in front of the boys and give them some beatings, each time she hit them they ether got up and fought back or started to run away from the crazy blonde._

_After a while the little battle ended the blonde gave a huff and said to herself "Stupid boys thinking they can mess with Tohru-Chan, I swear if Kyoko-Chan was here she would show no mercy" she stopped when she felt someone hold onto her by the back, the young seven year old turned softly and saw her little cousin hold onto her red jacket and cry softly, the blonde stared for a moment before sighing softy and smiling to her cousin who cried as she said "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry Naru-Chan! I'm sorry! You taught me how to fight and yet I,… I couldn't bring myself to hit them, I'm sorry I let you down…"_

_The blonde nicknamed Naru sighed softly, she had long golden blonde hair, she wore red/orange boots, and a long red coat, and she had sapphire eyes that stared sadly at the crying brown haired girl, she turned and hugged her cousin softly and said "It's okay Tohru-Chan, I know you don't like fighting so it's okay…" the girl cried more and said under the red coat "No its not… I failed you and Mama, mama was a fighter and yet I can't fight!"_

_The blonde stood there for a moment before chuckling softly, she then had her cousin let go, she stared into brown eyes and said "Tohru-Chan… You didn't fail me and Kyoko-Chan, you made us proud…" Tohru stopped crying and looked into her cousin who was three months older then she was and said "W-What?" _

_Naru smiled a grin and said "You are a pure person Tohru-Chan, not even I can be like you, you are unique person Tohru-Chan, you can bring light to those lost in darkness and you hate fighting so you'll try to find a way to stop fighting just by talking… that is why we are proud of you Tohru-Chan, your different then us, you're a Princess to us and we are your ninjas…"_

_Tohru stared at her cousin for a moment before blushing softly and saying words under her breath, Naru laughed softly "Come on Princess, Kyoko-Chan said she has hot chocolate waiting for us when she told me to pick you up…" Naruto Uzumaki said as she held her hand out to Tohru Honda who smiled softly to her cousin before taking her hand, they walked home holding hands as the snow fell around them…_

……

Naruto watched the gates close in front of him, his eyes darkened as he saw his friends wave bye as the villagers laughed and smirked as they watched 'The Demon Brat' leave, Naruto waved one wave before watching it close fully, he closed his eyes and looked to the sky, blue eyes dull to the core in wonder and sorrow.

Clouds of gray above him started to poor at him, he held harder on the scroll in his hand and thought _'Stupid Akastuki ruining everything, if it wasn't for them I would still in Konoha and out of this rain, man where am I suppose to go now? I know the Old Hag said that Ero-Sennin will be waiting for me in a village not far from here but still, no matter where I go the Akastuki will be right behind me… I don't want to endanger him…'_

Naruto looked at the gates one last time before picking up his backpack and walked away from the gates as it rained, Naruto sighed softly before thinking _'I need to go someplace that is far from here, someplace that not many ninjas can go. Someplace…' _he stopped for a moment before thinking _'I could go to… No I don't want to be a burden to her…. But still… I haven't seen her in years, I wasn't even there for the funeral because I was dealing with the Akastuki that day, damn bastards making miss Kyoko-Chan's funeral, but still… maybe…'_

Naruto Uzumaki stopped and stared at the fork in the road, one went left the other went right, he gave a soft sigh and thought _'Which way? If I take the right I'll reach the village that Ero-Sennin in… but…'_ he then stared at the left and said out loud "If I take the left… I'll get to that train station I remember from a long time ago, and if I take the train then… I can go to…" he stopped and shook his head.

A voice then rang in his mind **"Kit, just choose something and while your at it, take off the henge, its kind of weird to see a girl pretending to be a boy even if she's out of the village she's been tricking for years!…." **Naruto smiled softly and said "Alright Kyuubi fine, just stop yelling at me…" Naruto brought his hands up and undid the henge he had kept up for a long time. A poof sound was heard and smoke surround the road for a moment.

(A/N: Kyuubi is good, the reason why is something I'll tell you later)

Once it cleared Naruto said "Is that better Kyuubi?" Naruto then heard the voice say **"Much… I hate the fact that a young, strong, beautiful, woman like yourself has to degrade herself and pretend to be a idiot boy who's louder than the sound barrier just to fool those idiot villagers…." **Naruto rolled her blue eyes and said "Yeah, yeah…"

Naruto was now female, she looked just like her mother Kushina expect for the fact she had semi-long spiky blonde hair instead of very long soft red hair, her hair was tied softy in a blue hair band, she had tan skin and a soft slender face, her body was well put together, not to skinny like Ino's but just enough to be curvy, she wore long blue jeans that hugged nicely onto her, black shoes, she wore a dark orange turtle-neck shirt, the necklace given to her by Tsunade hanged softly around her neck. This was a secret kept from the councils, and the villagers, the only ones that knew was 3rd, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Anko, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and a few of her true friends.

The secret was, that **he** was really a **she**, since she was young the 3rd Hokage made her pretend and look like a boy so the attacks on her would not be to bad, that was until she was four, when she was four she stopped pretending to be a boy, because she was taken to her Aunt Kyoko and Cousin Tohru who lived far away.

When she and the Hokage first got to the city where they lived, she didn't know what to do, she never in her life had ever seen so much technology around and it took her awhile to get used to it but at the get go she loved being with Kyoko and Tohru who loved her too, but their happiness ended and shattered a few days after she turned eight, she was told to return to Konoha. Under the councils orders of course, even if they thought she was a he, they wanted her back for unknown reasons.

Of course her aunt wasn't willing to give up without a fight, for a long time she and the councils fought over the rights for Naruto, and it took all of her aunt's will power from telling them that Naruto was a girl and was better off living with her and Tohru, but in the end Naruto made her mind up to go back and pretend to be a boy again. Tohru cried hard and Kyoko smashed her fist into the wall, after she told them.

But when they found out that the Hokage was coming in a week to get her himself they deicide to make that last week the week of her life, and it was. But when that day came, they had to say goodbye, Naruto stared at the raining sky and remembered that day very well…

……

"_Naru-Chan!" yelled Tohru as she hugged her cousin one last time and cried softly in her arms, she held onto her cousin saying "P-Please don't go! Please! I know I'm being selfish but please don't go…" Naruto smiled softly and stared at her cousin in her or should I say his arms, she was henged into her boy version now._

_Naruto hugged Tohru and said "I want to stay Tohru-Chan but… I need to go back…" Naruto felt her cousin's hands tighten on her orange jacket, Tohru then said as she cried "B-but mama said that the villagers don't like you Naru-Chan, what if your hurt? If your hurt than Mama can't help you, please don't go, I don't want you to be hurt!…" Naruto then said as she still hugged her cousin "I'll be okay Tohru-Chan, I have the Old Man to help me remember…"_

_Naruto looked softy to the Hokage and a sad Kyoko she then said "Tohru-Chan… promise me…" Tohru stopped crying for a moment and looked up to her cousin who whispered those words "Promise me you'll never change who you are, promise me that you'll try your hardest and never give up on your dreams, please promise me…" Tohru blinked before tears started to return, she nodded softly and started to let go, Naruto smiled as she heard the train whistle and the Hokage saying they needed to get on the train, Naruto then said to Tohru "Good, if you keep that promise to me than I promise to come back one day to see you and Kyoko-Chan, no matter what I'll come back one day…"_

_Tohru's eyes widened slowly before nodding fast, Naruto saw Kyoko and the Hokage smile softly at the promise, Naruto grinned to her cousin and said "So no more crying Tohru-Chan, a princess like yourself mustn't cry, because it makes her protector sad too…" Naruto even if she was ginning couldn't help but start to shed some tears of her own as she said "You are my princess and I am your ninja, one day I'll come back to protect you fully but until that day, I'm going to train hard and maybe one day be the Hokage too…"_

_Tohru stared at Naruto, as her mother and the Hokage himself stare wide eyed at the blonde who then said "My dream is to be the best Hokage in my village, just like dad was. And I'm not giving up on it Tohru-Chan, I'll be Hokage one day! And when I am, I'm going to make sure to protect my precious people, that includes you, Kyoko-Chan, and the Old Man…" Tohru, the Hokage, and Kyoko softly smiled at that, Tohru hugged her cousin one more time and smiled softly, both wishing that this would not be the last time they saw each other…_

……

Naruto felt the rain soon stopping, she stared at the sky as if trying to find an answer, she looked to the road and said "Right or left…" she then felt the wind blow to the left side, it blew not to hard but not to soft, she stared as the leafs blew past her and they all went left, she smiled softly and said "Left it is…" she then started down the left road, she was going to write a letter later to tell Jiraiya where she was going, she wanted to see her cousin, even if it was for a moment…

(Meanwhile)

Tohru woke up and stared out he window in wonder, her eyes then traveled to a small picture next to her friends picture and her mother's picture, she smiled and said "Naru-Chan, I wonder how your doing…" on the small picture was two small girls, both fishing, she was one of them, she was watching a blonde hold up a huge wish on her fishing pole and was grinning like crazy. Tohru softly smiled before saying sadly "Tomorrow is May 1st… The day of mom's Anniversary…"

"Tohru, my sweet sleeping flower, its time to wake up!" Shigure happily sang from downstairs, Tohru blinked for a moment before hearing Kyo yelling something at him and Yuki saying something to Kyo with the ending of 'Stupid cat…' and then Kyo started yelling at Yuki. Tohru blinked and smiled softly before giggling softly….

* * *

Done! :D

I hope you like it, anyway..

If you like the fanfic then please by all means review, but if you don't like it and don't like the idea of **Naruto being a girl **I would like to point out that **I warned you**, so don't tell me you hate it, **I warned you**! As I said before review but if you don't like then please leave…

And I was wondering who do you want Naruto to be paired off in the fanfic with?

Yuki (I think I like this pairing though)

Haru (Even though I like HaruxRin)

Or someone else (If someone else then please review and tell me)

* * *


	2. Promise Kept

* * *

Here is chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or Fruits Basket

Yuki: 0

Haru: 3

Kakashi: 1 (Don't know where that came from but okay whatever..)

* * *

Chapter 2:

Promise Kept

"Here you go ma'am, I hope you'll have a nice trip to Kanto…" said a young ticketer who blushed, he stared at the young beautiful blonde who smiled softly at the young man who was maybe 19. Naruto smiled softly and said "Thanks.." she then took her ticket and went past some boys around her age who blushed brightly and some girls who envied her.

She sat on a near by bench and watched the clouds clear up, she felt the cold wind hit her face as it blew, she sat there quietly staring at the tracks on the ground, before looking up and hearing the train coming, she then thought _'It will take me all day just to get to Kanto, by the time I get there it will be May 1__st__… Looks like I'm paying a visit to Kyoko-Chan…'_

(Meanwhile)

"Umm… Shigure-San…It's about May 1st… Is it all right if I go out that afternoon?" Tohru asked as she held clean dishes in her hands, Yuki and Shigure looked up to the smiling softly girl, Shigure then said "Of course it's all right, I'll be out running errands that day myself… Are you going out with your girl-friends?" Tohru nodded and said with a smile "Yes! it's the anniversary of my mom's death, so we're going to visit her grave…"

Shigure stopped for a moment and stared at the girl that softly smiled, Kyo stopped drinking his water for a moment, and Yuki stared at her in wonder, Shigure then said "Oh… This is the first anniversary of her death isn't it?" Tohru nodded softly and said "Yes… We're not planning anything special though…" Shigure gave a sad look and said "I'm sorry I can't be there…" Tohru eyes widened for a moment before saying "Eh?! No, no! please don't worry about it…."

Yuki watched for a moment before saying "I wonder… Could I come along?" Tohru looked at Yuki for a moment before trying to say something but no words came out, Yuki smiled softly and said "I'd like… To meet her… Your mother…"

Tohru blinked softly and smiled as she said "Thank you, thank you so much, mom will be so happy!" Tohru smiled happily before saying "I'll be right back, I forgot something in my room…." she then ran out the door and went upstairs to get something, as she went up she could faintly hear Shigure ask something to Kyo…

As soon as she got to her room she went to her dresser, as she looked in it, she picked up a small music box, she opened the box and small music filled up her room, soft and calm, she closed her eyes for a moment before looking in the music box, she picked out a small necklace, it was light pink that shined softly as the light hit it, she smiled softly before putting it on.

She remembered when her cousin gave her the necklace, it was for her 6th birthday when she got it, she looked to the picture and smiled softly before asking "I wonder how your doing…."

(Next Day)

Naruto stepped off the train and looked around in wonder, she noticed some things had changed while some things did not, she started to walk away from the train as it blew its whistle, she gave a sigh and remembered what Jiraiya wrote back to her when she sent the letter to him.

She opened the letter back up and read

'_WHAT?! What do you mean Kushina-Chan has family outside of Ninja territory? Why wasn't I told?! Naru-Chan who is Kyoko and Tohru? Okay listen, since I know for sure your on that train already, I'll be there in a few days, the village I'm in will take a me a few days to leave and then after that, it will take a day to get there, now I want you to send a letter back to me in the next few days telling me where you are, you after all are my godchild, so please don't get into any trouble and if Tsunade finds out that you went and ditched me she's going to kill me! So please stay out of trouble…'_

_-Jiraiya-_

Naruto sighed before saying "Better go visit her now…." Naruto soon walked off not looking at the people that muttered things like "Is she a model?" "Wow she's very pretty!" "Man I wish I had her figure.." "What a good looking person…"

(Later)

Naruto stared at the little temple in front of her, her eyes darkened as she saw the shine, her backpack on her back and some flowers she bought were in here hands, she gave a sigh for a moment and smiled softly as she made her way up the temple. She walked by people not really looking at them as she made her way to the grave. The people she past looked at her for a moment, both Saki and Arisa stared as Naruto walked by them.

Saki stared as she saw Naruto go around a corner she thought as her eyes saddened for a moment _'Such sad waves she has, something horrible must have happened in her past and it must still pain her, but…'_ she then looked back at Arisa who was looking to find Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki, Saki then thought _'Even with all of her sorrow and pain I sense a silver wave deep inside, the same type of wave that is inside Tohru-Chan…. Strange…' _

She stopped when she heard Arisa yell out with a big smile "Tohru!" Saki looked up and smiled softly as she heard "Hi!" from Tohru, Arisa, or Uo-Chan if you want to go with what Tohru calls her, said with a smile "Yo! Nice day visiting graves, huh?" Saki smiled softly as she saw Yuki's and Kyo's faces at their outfits…

(Meanwhile)

"Hey Kyoko-Chan, long time no see…" Naruto said with a grin to the grave, she placed the flowers on the stone and still smiled before it started to fade.

Naruto soon crotched in front of the grave and said "A lot of things happened while I was away, do you want to know?" silence was met with her question, Naruto smiled softly and said "Where do I start? I guess from the beginning huh, well… I became a ninja when I was twelve, I failed that stupid exam three times, anyway I was placed on a good team, well… not really, my teammate was a pink haired fan girl who was like a banshee, that I was pretending to like just to fool the villagers, my other teammate was an emo bastard that wanted revenge and tried to kill me to get it, then my Sensei, god he was a fucking pervert I swear! It took all of my will power from trying to kill him, umm I trained hard and some people found out about me being a girl, but don't worry they know how to keep it a secret, I saved a princess, a prince, and a few other people too, umm what else, oh yeah… the old man died fighting a snake bastard that offered Sasuke, that's the emo one on my team, power which he accepted by the way, and I trained with dad's old Sensei Jiraiya, another pervert, just my luck huh, umm… we found his old teammate and she was made Hokage, yes Kyoko-Chan my dream to be the first woman Hokage shattered but I don't mind really, she's very strong by the way… ummm… what else…"

Naruto stopped for a moment before saying "Oh yeah, then I went on a two year training with Jiraiya and believe me he almost had a heart attack when he I told him I was really a girl, umm I then got back to Konoha and I found out Sakura was no longer the weak pink haired girl but a strong woman since Tsunade, she's the Hokage, trained her. Umm I got a new teammate since Sasuke ran off, his name was Sai, almost looks like Sasuke but had a freaking obsession with saying the word 'penis' around me when I was pretending to be a boy… umm… I have a lot more to tell you but for now I better get going, some people are coming and it might seem weird that I'm talking to a grave… Bye Kyoko-Chan…"

Naruto smiled before clearing some dust off the stone grave and rising, once she did she dusted her clothes off and left the flowers on the grave, Naruto turned and started to walk away from the grave but stopped when she heard a voice say "Here's mom's grave!" Naruto was not to far from the grave but not to close to be seen by the other people, Naruto waited for a moment trying to figure out what just was said, Naruto slowly turned and saw a brown haired girl sitting in front of the grave of Kyoko with many other people around her.

Naruto gulped softly and said one name "Tohru-Chan?"

…

Tohru smiled as she and her friends sat in front of the grave and ate lunch, of course both Yuki and Kyo were uneasy about it but still. Hanajima and Arisa smiled as they ate their food before Saki, or Hana-Chan if you wanted to go by Tohru calls her, what noticed something around Tohru's neck, she asked "Tohru-Chan, were did you get that?" Tohru looked up before realizing that Saki was looking at the necklace, Tohru smiled softly and said "Oh this?"

She nodded as Arisa, Kyo, and Yuki listened softly for a moment "My cousin gave it to me a long time ago…" Yuki blinked before asking "Cousin? On what side?" Tohru smiled and said "My mother's side…. My mom's older sister had a child too, she is around our age…"

Arisa yelled out "What?! The Red Butterfly had an older sister?!" Yuki and Kyo looked at Arisa in surprise, she didn't know? They looked to Saki who seemed surprised too. Tohru nodded softly and said "My mom's sister is a legend in her homeland, both were great and skilled fighters, but one day their homeland was destroyed and they and their parents moved here, my mom's sister loved mom very much and was willing to do anything to make her happy, but one day my mom's sister left to follow her dreams… and my mom didn't mind really, she knew her sister dreams were important, they still kept in touch with each other over the years but… one day… the letters stop coming, the phone stopped ringing… I never got to meet her really but mom told me so many stories about her…"

Kyo, Yuki, Arisa, and Saki noticed the smile fade softly for a moment, Kyo asked "What happened to her?"

Tohru looked up and smiled a soft smile as she said "My mom's sister died giving birth to my cousin, and to make matters worse her father died on that same day too, so my cousin was alone for a long time, when mom found out after four years of not knowing she grew mad and yelled over the phone at the person who told her… But one day, a knock on the door came and mom answered it, a man and a young girl stood there at the door, the girl had blonde hair and blue eyes… The man said that this was my mom's sister child, her name was Naruto…"

They blinked for a moment before Tohru continued "At first, Naruto didn't trust me, she kept to herself half the time, and each time mom was going to clean her face or hug her she would twitch…" Kyo, and Yuki blinked trying to figure out why but stopped when Tohru said "But one day, I was walking home and some boys bullied me, I started to cry and before I could ask them to stop I saw one of them on the ground yelling in pain because he was hit in the face, when I looked back up I saw my cousin standing over him and all she did was glare at the other boys and they ran off screaming, my cousin picked the boy up by the collar…"

……

"_Okay listen here you jerk, mess with Tohru-Chan again and I swear I'll kick you so hard that even your great grandkids will feel it!" Naruto yelled as she held the kid up by the collar, the boy was screaming at her to let him go and saying "Okay, okay! I won't mess with her anymore, please let me down! I swear I won't!…" Naruto smirked softly and let him go, he fell to the ground and ran as soon as he got to his feet. _

_Naruto put her hands on her hips and said to herself "Don't ever mess with my family…." Naruto then stopped and looked to her side, her eyes saddened as she saw the look of sadness in her cousin's eyes, she walked over and held her hand out saying "Come on, lets go home Tohru-Chan…" Tohru blinked but nodded softly and took her hand, once she got up from the floor Tohru asked "W-Why did you help me? I thought you hated me?" _

_Naruto blinked for a moment before saying "You're the only family I got Tohru-Chan, well you and Kyoko… And I don't hate you… Its just that, I'm not used to the whole 'we are family' thing yet, that's why I keep to myself… I'm used to hits not hugs, I'm used to mean yells not happy questions… But… You're the only thing I have to a real family, that's why I helped, me and you are blood and I'm not going to stand back and watch you get hurt, you, out of everyone in the world, you do not need to be hurt, you're a good person that's why…" _

_Tohru blinked before hearing "I don't want you to go through what I went through… You have a chance to make friends, I don't…" Tohru stared at the sad girl that was looking at the ground, Tohru bit her lip and hugged her cousin, she hugged her out of nowhere so they both fell to the ground.._

_Naruto yelled out "T-Tohru why'd you do that?!" Naruto looked and found her cousin hugging her tightly, Tohru looked up and said "Your wrong Naru-Chan, you have a friend, I'm your friend, me and mama are your friends! We may be blood but we can also be friends…"_

_Naruto eyes widened softly before she said with a happy smile "Tohru-Chan, get off of me and never call me Naru-Chan again." Tohru smiled and laughed as she did what she was told to do…_

……

"After that day, Naru-Chan always waited by school and made sure I came home safe, she warmed up to a lot of people after that…" Tohru said with a smile as she remembered the memory for a moment, she stopped when Saki asked "Where is she now?" Tohru looked at Saki and sighed softly.

The others noticed it and wondered if she died too, but Tohru said "She's living in her homeland now, a few days after she turned eight, the people in charge wanted her back, mom didn't like it and fought over for Naru-Chan's rights, but after a few months of the fighting Naru-Chan came to us and told us she was leaving, she didn't want to but she didn't want us to be hurt because of her, she left and I never saw her again…."

Yuki then asked "She didn't even come to your mom's funeral?" Tohru nodded no and said "No she didn't, I haven't seen or heard from her in eight years, I don't even know if she's okay anymore…In the place she lives its hard to survive, everyday is a day she needs to fight… But…" everyone looked at Tohru who looked to the grave and said with a smile "I know this for sure, she's alive, she made a promise to come back and see me and mom, and Naru-Chan never breaks a promise…"

They sat there staring at her before hearing footsteps come close, they looked up but Tohru was still staring at the grave, they saw a golden haired young woman, sapphire blue eyes were wide with wonder, whisker marks on her face and tan skin. They stared at her and Tohru's friends wondered if she was a Sohma, after all she was very pretty to be one, but Yuki and Kyo knew for sure that they never saw this girl before.

They watched the woman stare at Tohru who didn't noticed it, as Tohru was going to place the flowers on the grave she noticed someone was there before them because some flowers were already placed at the stone, as she was going to place the flowers next to the other flowers she stopped as she heard "Tohru-Chan?"

Tohru's eyes widened and the flowers fell from her hands, she rose fast and turned, her eyes widened more as she saw blue eyes stare at her, time stood still at that moment, the promise from long ago was kept, standing in front of her was her cousin…

"Naru-Chan?" Tohru asked out as the others eyes widened…

* * *

Done with chapter two! Not my best chapter but whatever

:D

If you like the story then review, if you don't like then please don't tell me….

* * *


	3. Words of Warning

* * *

Here is chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or Fruits Basket, voting will end in next chapter

Yuki: 1

Haru: 5

Hatori: 1

* * *

Chapter 3:

Words of Warning…

Time stopped as they stared at each other, a smile grew on Tohru's face, she tried not to cry but she rushed over yelling out "Naru-Chan!" Naruto pulled herself out of her surprise a she felt a hug around her, she waited before smiling and hugging back. Tohru happily smiled to the taller girl and said "You came back! You really did!" Naruto smiled too and said "Of course I did, I always keep my promises!"

Tohru smiled before remembering, her friends were there, she looked back and saw Hana-Chan and Uo-Chan staring at them both, Kyo and Yuki watched silently, Tohru pulled away and said "Naru-Chan, there are some people I want you to meet…" Naruto blinked before looking at the other people who were staring at her and Tohru, Naruto nodded and saw the two girls stand.

Tohru smiled and said "These are my best friends, Hana-Chan and Uo-Chan…"

Saki stared at Naruto and said "My name is really Saki Hanajima,…… Your waves… They seem sad but… They are washed over by a strange happy light…" Naruto stared at her before saying "Heh, funny, people have told me that before, my name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki by the way…" Saki seemed surprised but nodded softly as if understanding, Arisa rose and said "Names really Arisa Uotani, so you're the Red Butterfly niece?!" Naruto laughed and nodded, she hadn't heard that nickname for her aunt in a long time. Arisa then asked "Who was your mom?"

Naruto stopped and stared at her, she smiled and said "What do you know about the Ninja Area of our world?" everyone seemed surprised but Tohru was not, Kyo then said "I heard it has the most strongest people ever there…" Yuki then said "I know that it's a very dangerous place to live…." Naruto nodded and said "I live there, in Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leafs, I was born there and raised to be a ninja, which I am…"

Everyone froze but not Tohru, she smiled her 'I have no idea what is going on' smile, Yuki and Kyo both thought _'Her best friends are a Yankee Thug and a Psychic Freak, her mother was a gang leader, and now her cousin turns out to be a ninja…Tohru sure has some weird people….' _they stared at Tohru who kept smiling, Naruto then said "My mother and father were ninja's too, but…. They both died the night I was born, the Hokage, the leader of my village, took me in and raised me, I was raised well by him, he was like a grandfather to me but he could not adopt me, the council of Konoha forbidden it and there was no way around it…."

Kyo waited but asked for a moment "Why?" Naruto's eyes widened for a moment, she looked at him and said "They…. Didn't like me for some reason, I,… I don't know why… They just didn't…" Kyo, Yuki, Saki and Arisa noticed the look of pain and hurt on, not only Naruto's but on Tohru's face as well, Kyo and Yuki caught the soft words that fell out of Naruto's mouth "They called me a demon, a monster…."

Kyo's eyes widened for a moment and so did Yuki's, before he could ask anything Naruto said with a big grin "But one day, the Old Man told me that, my mama has family outside of the village, I wanted to see them so he took me to them, at first…. I didn't really open up but after a while I started to warm up to them, and I loved being with them… Kyoko-Chan and Tohru-Chan became my world, they loved me and I loved them back…."

They heard the breeze fly around them before hearing "My mom was Kushina Uzumaki, Uzumaki was Kyoko's last name before she married Tohru's dad…." Arisa froze before yelling out "Your mother was THE Red Whirlpool?!!" everyone stared at her, Naruto blinked and nodded saying "Yes, she was…." Arisa then said "The Red Whirlpool was the most strongest female ninja in the entire Ninja Area, she was a legend to all fighters in both the Ninja Area and this area!"

Saki looked over from Arisa to Naruto and then to Tohru, she then thought _'Tohru has many fighters in her family, strange that she does not fight herself, even stranger that Tohru is so pure….' _she stopped thinking when Naruto said "I meant to write to both Tohru-Chan and Kyoko but each time I wanted to send a letter out, the damned council always got a hold of my letters and destroyed them…." everyone looked to the blonde as she said that, Naruto stared to Tohru and said "I got a phone call from Tohru's grandfather telling me that Kyoko-Chan died, I only met the man once and yet he remembered me, I guess he must have found the number I gave to Kyoko so she can call me. When I heard those words, I….. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to run back here and make sure it wasn't a lie, but something held me back….."

………

_Naruto sighed as 'he' came into the front door of 'his' apartment, Naruto looked and saw 'his' phone blinking and ringing, someone was calling? Naruto slowly made 'his' way to the phone, trying not to move to much because 'he' didn't want to open any wounds from 'his' fight with the Akastuki, Naruto reached the phone and answered it saying "Hello, Naruto here…" _

_A old voice then said "Oh hello Naruto-Chan, it's me, Tohru's grandfather on her father's side, do you remember me?" Naruto was surprised for a moment, 'he' hadn't heard from anyone from the other side in a long time, 'he' nodded and said "Yeah, I do, how are things over there?"_

'_He' heard the man not talk for a moment, before hearing him say "Naruto-Chan, you do now Kyoko-Chan… Died last week…" Naruto's eyes widened far and wide, 'his' breathing grew hard and 'his' body shook, Naruto told a gulp and said "What?…" Naruto listened as the old man told 'him' what happened to Kyoko, Naruto was trying not to cry as the tears swelled up in 'his' eyes, when the old man was done he said "Her funeral was yesterday, I tried to call you the day she died but no one answered… Tohru-Chan is staying at my house if your wondering…"_

_Naruto's hands trembled as 'he' said "I'm sorry, I was on a mission that day, I wasn't home, I didn't get home until now, I'm sorry… But… Thank you for taking Tohru-Chan in…" the old man then said "Okay, I have to get going now… I hope to see you in the future Naruto-Chan…" Naruto nodded as 'he' the old man hang up. Once the phone rang in 'his' ear because no one was on the other line, Naruto dropped the phone and it hit the ground, tears fell next to the phone, Naruto raised 'his' hands to his face and cried hard, so hard that 'he' fell to the floor and 'his' henged undid itself._

_Naruto cried harder as her long hair fell to the ground and on herself, Naruto's body shook with both anger, sorrow, and unbelief. Naruto didn't know what she was doing when she picked herself from the ground and run to her room, once she got there Naruto picked a suitcase and started to ransack her room, throwing clothes, pictures, and other things in it. She stopped when her hands touched two pictures, she picked it up, her eyes puffy and red from her tears, she stared at them and cried harder as she placed her back to the wall and slide down, she hugged her knee's as she stared at the pictures until her eyes blurred deep and she had to place her head in her knees, not caring if she was bleeding from her wounds…_

_The two pictures, one had her, Kyoko, and Tohru smiling big to a camera as they ate the ice cream Kyoko got them from the store down the road, and other had Naruto, her friends, the Hokage, her teachers and those she loved with her heart. Naruto felt as if her mind was splitting into two as her heart broke……_

………

Naruto was quiet as she remembered that day, it felt like she wanted to run from Konoha but the other side of her mind told her if she left without telling Tsunade or anyone were she was going she'll be a missing-nin and the council will put a bounty on her head. Naruto had never told anyone, not even Tsunade, Iruka, her friends, her teachers, or her teammates. She was afraid that if anyone found out of her family that the council or someone who hated the Kyuubi would find out too and go to kill Kyoko and Tohru. Her only family, she didn't want to risk it.

Naruto shook her head and said "So…. Tell me, how'd you become friends with Tohru-Chan?…" she was asking it mostly to Arisa and Saki, they both smiled…

(Later)

Naruto watched her cousin and the boys wave goodbye to Arisa and Saki, she found them… funny. Arisa was funny, a tomboy, someone like herself, someone who wasn't willing to give up on what she believed, a mixture of herself and Tsunade maybe. Saki was… Strange, a little gloomy, like Hinata-Chan only not stuttering and blushing like there was no tomorrow, but she liked the fact that Saki and Arisa both protected Tohru in school, mostly from those 'Yuki Fan-Girls'

Naruto stared at Kyo and Yuki, by guessing she noticed that Kyo was like Kiba, hot-headed, thinking he can take on the world, etc, as for Yuki, she guessed was his name by his looks, his personality was a bit like Sasuke, and maybe Neji. Cold, a ice prince, but can warm up, distance from the world, and would not like to talk much, she was happy that he didn't have the 'I am better than you' vibe going on.

She watched them leave the area and walk to her, she was waiting near a building her arms folded, Naruto stared at them as Tohru said "Well, we better get home!" Naruto smiled and said "Tohru-Chan, I was wondering do you think that the old man will let me stay, I mean you are staying with him right?"

They froze at that moment, Naruto blinked not knowing what she said, she then asked "You are…. Staying with him right?" Tohru was silent.

Naruto's eyes glared for a moment before she took her cousin by her arm and dragging her down the road, Kyo and Yuki looked at each other as they saw the blonde talk, then Tohru talked waving her arms around, and then the blonde started yelling and shaking her cousin back and forth, Tohru got dizzy and said something that made the blonde stop, then the blonde then looked at them and both Kyo and Yuki froze, and then the blonde went back to yelling and shaking her cousin, Tohru said something again and she fell to the floor when her cousin let her go and her cousin yell to the sky about something and sighing fast as she stared at her dizzy cousin.

They watched before having a strange feeling that they have to run as they saw the glare sent to them by the blonde, Tohru got up and was then dragged back to Kyo and Yuki by the blonde, Naruto took breath and said "You mean to tell me that, my cousin has been living in a house full of men?!" she was mostly yelling this to Kyo and Yuki, they both didn't want to say anything that could endanger their lives but they nodded.

Tohru tried to calm her cousin down until she heard "Fine, but know this, I'm staying too!" everyone froze again, Naruto then pointed to them, anger in her eyes "Tohru-Chan is my only family and there is no way in heaven or hell that I'm leaving her in a house full of men!" Kyo glared and said "Hey! You can't go around deciding what you can do, there is no way that Shigure will eve-" but before he could finish he felt a fist hit his face.

Kyo was sent back far, Tohru gasped and yelled out "O-Oh dear! Kyo-kun!" Yuki blinked before looking back to the cousin who smirked as she cracked her knuckles, she then said sweetly "Oh dear, silly me, I thought I sensed a enemy nearby, I thought for sure it was behind you but before I could hit him, you got in the way, now what were you saying?…"

Kyo twitched on the ground before he jumped up and yelling as he pointed to the blonde "Bitch! You hit me on purpose!" Naruto smirked and said "I have no idea what your talking about, you didn't see anything did you?" she asked to Yuki, Yuki stared at her and said not wanting to feel her wrath "She's right stupid cat, you did get in her way…." Tohru then said "Are you okay Kyo-Kun?" Kyo looked at Tohru and turned away from a moment as she spoke to him, Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, she then asked to Yuki "By the way, I never really got your names, who are you and who is mister orange head over there?…."

Kyo glared and Tohru tried to calm him down, Yuki stared at Naruto again and said "My name is Yuki Sohma, and the stupid cat is Kyo Sohma…." Naruto raised another eyebrow and stared from Yuki to Kyo, she then thought _'Well, they aren't brothers from the looks of it, so I guess they might be cousin's, inside family thing I think, like the Hyuuga Clan maybe…..' _she stopped thinking and said with a smirk "Now, can we go? It's nearing dark and who knows what… 'Enemies' will be lurking around here, I mean I don't care, I can take down any 'enemy' nearby…."

Kyo shuddered for a moment when he heard the word 'Enemy' AKA him, and so did Tohru who thought of the so called 'Perverts' in the woods, Yuki sighed before staring at the smiling blonde, one thought came to both Yuki and Kyo _'She is going to kill us all….'_

(Later)

"We're home Shigure and we have a guest…" Yuki said not yelling, Shigure poked his head out of the front room and stared, he then saw Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru walk to the room, but his eyes landed a blonde, his eyes widened, soft tan skin, blonde hair that was like a halo, a tone but lean body a perfect fit for a woman, blue eyes that put the sky to shame, and whisker marks on her cheeks, he smiled and said "Now who is this beautiful young woman?!"

Naruto blinked not fazed by the complement, Kyo walked by with a glare "Tohru's cousin…." Shigure smiled more and said "Tohru-Chan! Why didn't you tell me you have such a beautiful cousin, if I didn't know any better I would have said she was a Sohma!" Tohru smiled and said "She's my mom's big sister's daughter, she was living far away but she came back today…"

Shigure winked and said as he saw the woman walk into the room "So tell me, what is your name young one?" Naruto glared hard and said "Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki is my name, and by the looks of it your another pervert…." Shigure froze, Kyo tried not to laugh as he drank some milk, Yuki tried not to put a smile on his face while Tohru tilted her head by what she meant…

"What? How can you say that about me?" Shigure said fake tearing, Naruto smirked and said "Lets see, I spent almost my entire life around sensei's who are closet perverts, and it wasn't until I was twelve when my new sensei was a open pervert, he even read it in front of my team, then after that I was placed with another perverted Sensei who wrote the books my first open pervert Sensei read, and I was told by Kyo and Yuki you write Summer-Colored Sigh and if I remember correctly it's the same book that both Jiraiya and Kakashi-Sensei read at times when one isn't researching and the other wasn't reading the newest Icha Icha…."

Everyone was silent, that was until Shigure shot up saying "Y-You know the great Jiraiya?! His books are amazing! I love them! I have each one of his books!" everyone but Tohru sweat dropped, Naruto hit her head on the wall and said "Great… Another fan of Ero-Sennin books…. Just great…" that's when a idea popped in her head, she smirked and slowly looked back to Shigure who was in deep bliss about Jiraiya's books, the only ones who saw the smirk was Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru, Naruto then said happily "Do you want to met him? Shigure-San?"

Shigure stopped and stared at the smirking Uzumaki, he nodded and said "More than anything else!" Naruto smirked deepened as she said "Okay, but I need you to do something for me…" Shigure blinked and asked "What?" before Kyo could do anything to stop him Naruto said "I need a place to stay, you see. Tohru-Chan is my only family here in the world and I hate having to leave her, so I was wondering if I may stay for a while, Jiraiya is coming down to see me anyway but it will take a while, so what do you say? I stay here with Tohru-Chan and you get to met the man of your favorite books? And I'll even help around the house if you like…"

Kyo gulped at the evilness coming off the blonde that could even make Akito wet himself, Yuki felt like if she ever met his brother who knows what evil they might do, Tohru watched Shigure happily wondering if he would say yes, Kyo then said "No Shigure, she's setting you up, don-" and again before he could finish he was cut off as Shigure rose up fast saying with a smile "Of course you may stay! Any family of Tohru is more then welcome to stay!"

Tohru smiled, Kyo cried to himself, Yuki sighed, Naruto smirked as she saw Shigure happily walked around saying something in song mode 'I get to met him, better go call Amaye, will be jealous!' Naruto then looked to Kyo and Yuki who both gulped, Tohru rose and said "I'll go make us some tea, Naru-Chan do you have any bags with you, I can go get them for you if you want me too…" Naruto shook her head and said "Naw its okay, all my stuff is in my backpack right here anyway…" she then pointed to the old backpack on her back.

Tohru smiled and walked to the kitchen, Naruto watched her leave before turning back to Kyo and Yuki and saying "You… Both like Tohru-Chan don't you…." they both blinked and their eyes widened, both blushed and said "W-What no!" Naruto smirked again, she then said "It's written on your faces, funny that you don't know, but whatever…." Naruto rose and knew they were staring at her.

Naruto turned to them and pointed fast "Tohru-Chan is my princess, understand that? I am her ninja, her protector, her knight, so listen up. Once you fools figure out you do have feelings for her, I am not standing back and letting you court her, I'm going to fight you both and if any of you can show me that your feelings for her is real, that your heart is about to break if you cant touch her, and if your soul will die without being near her, then, only then will I let you near her, understand? And if you hurt her, if you break her heart into pieces, if you destroy her in anyway, then I will make sure none of you are men anymore, understand?" Naruto said with an evil smile at them, they both gulped in fear, and horror as they nodded, Naruto smiled sweetly and walked to the kitchen to help Tohru.

They both thought _'Evil one moment and happy the next, its like a female Haru!' _meanwhile Shigure happily talked on the phone with Amaye…..

* * *

:D

…… I updated…

Well, if you like the story then please review

If you don't like the story then please leave

Remember to vote, in the next chapter the winner will be posted up, but by the looks of it, Haru might win!

* * *


	4. Lake House Secrets

* * *

Here is the next chapter

Yuki: 3

Haru: 12 (Winner!)

Hatori: 1

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FRUITS BASKET!

* * *

Chapter 4:

Lake House Secrets

Shigure happily made his way back to the room when dinner was done and said "That's right! I forget, Golden Week starts tomorrow does it not?" everyone who was now eating dinner stopped and stared up to the smiling dog, Naruto blinked not understanding, Shigure smiled and said "Vacations like this don't come up everyday, so lets go somewhere!" everyone stared at him, before he said "Come on, come on! We could go to a Sohma Summer Home or stay at a resort! Right Tohru-Chan? Tell them!" Tohru stared wide eyed not knowing what to say.

Naruto watched them talk about a summer home, and they asked if Shigure even had a license, he paused and said of course he does and this made her sweat drop as both Yuki and Kyo asked out "Then what was that pause for?" Shigure pouted and then asked "Naruto-Chan, do you want to go to a summer home?" Naruto blinked while eating her rice, Naruto then said "Yeah sounds like fun and besides if Tohru-Chan wants to go, I'm game for it….."

Tohru smiled and so did Shigure, Naruto looked to Kyo and Yuki and said with a smile "You boys coming or not?" they both twitched but nodded.

Naruto rose and said "Okay, hey Tohru-Chan, if you don't mind I'm going to be crashing in your room on the floor. Where is it?" Tohru eyes widened for a moment before saying "O-Oh yes, fallow me, if you like I'll sleep down here so you can have my bed…"

Naruto shook her head and said with a smile "Naw its okay, I'll sleep on the floor, you sleep on your bed, okay Princess?" Tohru stared at her cousin before seeing the blue eyes not kidding, she nodded softly saying "This way…" and she went upstairs with Naruto trailing behind her.

Shigure stared before looking to Yuki and Kyo, Yuki asked "Now what? We have another girl living here and she might find out about it…" Shigure then said "No, its okay I talked to Akito. He said if anything happens that she finds out she'll still stay…" they stared at Shigure, they couldn't help but think _'What are you planning Akito, first you let Tohru stay and now your letting Naruto, what are you up to?…'_

Shigure then said "Besides, I think… She has a secret of her own, something that she can't really say…" Kyo looked up and stared at Shigure and remembered the words the blonde said at the grave. _'They called me a demon, a monster….' _Kyo stared at where both Tohru and Naruto had sat, he remembered both of them laughing and smiling, Naruto joking about things, Yuki looked over and saw the look on Kyo's face, he then looked away to the staircase.

(Next Morning)

Naruto stared at the man with the strange man with black hair, she blinked and said "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, who are you?" Hatori blinked, he had thought for sure he was going to met Shigure at the door, or maybe even Tohru when he heard it unlock itself, what he didn't expect was seeing a very beautiful golden haired teenager. Hatori put his hand out and said "Hatori, Hatori Sohma…"

Naruto stared at the hand and said "Oh, come on in, since you're a Sohma, I guess you're a family member of Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure-San huh? The others are still sleeping…" he nodded softly and came into the house, he then said "What are you doing up so early its only six in the morning, I was going to let myself in so I don't wake the others up but it seems someone opened the door before I could…"

Naruto smiled as she walked into the living room saying "I normally wake up at four to train, so of course I'm up at this hour, force of habit, can't sleep late even if I tried…" Hatori sat down as he heard "By the way, I'm Tohru's cousin, in case our wondering, I asked Shigure-San if I can stay since Tohru-Chan is my only family member I have left…" Hatori looked up and stared at the blonde haired girl that smiled, he then said "I see, I thought I heard something about her having a cousin staying here."

Naruto smiled and said "You want anything to eat, I may not be a awesome cook like Tohru-Chan but I get by…" Hatori only said "Tea, I ate before I came by…" Naruto nodded and went to the kitchen, he could hear her say from inside "So, Hatori-San, I guess your going to be taking us to the Summer House, am I right?"

He nodded and said "Yes, Yuki called asking if I can, I guess he doesn't trust Shigure with the idea of driving…" Naruto laughed and said "Yeah, I wouldn't ether…" after a while of no talking, Naruto came back with some cups, she placed it on the table and said "Here you go, nice and hot…" Hatori smiled softly and took the cup, he drank it and thought _'Not bad, not many people get this type of tea just right…'_

He then stopped as he heard "You like it? Its my favorite type, but I don't get it much because I normally don't have enough money, believe me, I was surprised when I saw it sitting in the cupboard in the kitchen so I just had to make it." he stared at the smiling girl before nodding softly, he then heard "It's good when your alone, but I like it better when someone is drinking it with you…"

He then stared more at the blonde before noticing something, the blondes hand was bleeding a small bit, he stared before Naruto noticed it, she looked down and said "Oh this, I was just putting stuff away for Tohru-Chan in the kitchen, so she doesn't need to do them later, and a knife I was holding fell out of my hand and slit my finger for a moment, don't worry, I'm a fast healer…."

He stared and nodded softly, but his eyes caught something, the small cut healed fast, faster then anything he had ever seen, his eyes grew wide for a moment before hearing footsteps and someone saying in a singing voice "Naruto-Chan! Is that tea I smell!" they both looked to the door and saw Shigure happily there with a fan, he then said "Oh, I would so like a cup, and while you get me a cup I shall go fetch the others…" Naruto laughed but nodded, she rose and went to the kitchen to get Shigure the tea.

Shigure looked down and said "I see you met our new freeloader, that's Naruto-Chan…" Hatori then said "You know Shigure, if you keep opening your door for people, you might get someone you don't want one day…"

(Later)

Naruto watched her cousin smile happily out to the water of the lake from the house, Naruto put her hands in the blue jeans she was borrowing from one of the boys. She wore a black T-Shirt and sighed, she really needed to get some new clothes, she stared at Tohru who smiled brighter and brighter next to Yuki and she couldn't help but smile too.

She let her mind wonder as Shigure talked about 'Jason' and Naruto rolled her eyes, she had seen those movies and knew that he was playing with a angry Kyo and a questioning Tohru. Naruto looked at the Sohmas through the corner of her eyes and thought _'Those guys are really different, something about them doesn't make sense, I mean their Charka, even if its little, has two different sources, almost like mine but Kyuubi's locked away in me so I know I wasn't born with it but their different sources is something before they even got out of their mothers. I wonder…_'

Naruto snapped out of her thoughts when Shigure said "Dear, Dear, you two seem so cynical…. I honestly just wanted to go on a trip with everyone, it saddens my heart that you would suspect me so…." she watched Shigure pout as he said "If you don't have anything better to do than pick on people… The Two of you should take Tohru-Kun and Naruto-Kun for a walk down by to the lake…"

The room was silent for a moment, Naruto didn't really mind, she was going to go on her own anyway but before she could say anything she heard "What? What's eating you two? You're so gloomy?" she raised an eyebrow and stared at Shigure who still pouted like a child. Naruto got a not good feeling for a moment, she muttered the word "Dog…" her eyes traveled to Yuki, Kyo, and Hatori "Rat, Cat… Dragon…." she didn't noticed the look her cousin gave her, her face was in a bit of a panic since she was the only one that heard the words…

(Later)

The four walked to the lake, it was a calm day, Naruto watched as Kyo and Yuki was silent and Tohru thought it was her fault, Naruto then asked something "Hey… Who is Aaya? You both looked like your going to kill Shigure-San if he even mentioned the guy…." they froze, Tohru blushed softly as she remembered when she met the snake Zodiac, while Kyo and Yuki both glared at the air.

Kyo then said as he pointed to Yuki "That guy is Yuki's perverted older brother, his name is really Ayame…" Yuki glared and said "You make it sound like I want him to be my brother…." Naruto raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off, she turned to a uneasy Tohru and said to her "I take it that Yuki and this guy Ayame don't get along?" Tohru nodded softly before hearing "Heh, at least his brotherly hate isn't as bad as Sasuke's…"

Tohru looked to her cousins face and saw it scowl for a moment, her eyes closed for a moment before hearing "Hey, I'm going to go check on something, you guys stay with Tohru-Chan and if you hurt her I'll kill you…" Naruto said as she pointed to the Sohma boys in front of her and Tohru, Kyo rolled his eyes and sweat dropped, Yuki sweat dropped but nodded.

Naruto walked away from the group for a moment, she could hear someone ask "Where is she going?" she then heard her cousin say "O-Oh Naru-Kun just remembered something bad, she needs to vent for a moment…" she knew her cousin was freaking out inside, mostly because the Sohma boys weren't fighting…

When she was far from them, Naruto clutched her hand, Naruto raised her fist and punched the ground, a loud boom was heard and the birds flew, Naruto took one breath and cussed out "God, I'm a fucking idiot, why the hell did I say that bastard name! Damn it!" Naruto looked around and saw the hole she had made, she glared before sighing, she needed something to punch and the poor ground was there.

Naruto looked around before seeing a rock, she walked over and sat down, she needed to see if she got any messages from Jiraiya, she had sent the address and what part of the town she was living in to him last night before she went to bed, she summoned one of the frog brothers but they said she had no messages from Jiraiya yet. She then thought _'I bet you ten bucks he's out rescreaching again...'_ She sighed again before muttering to herself "Damn Uchiha for getting into my thoughts and words...."

"**Damn Kit is remembering that bastard still bad for you?" **she rolled her eyes at the kitsune inside her and said "Yeah, how would you feel if you just remember a bastard that shoved the damned Chidori in you, twice! And then see him again and he tries to kill you again? And when you finally have him back home and you finally get that damned seal off of him, he still thinks you're a idiot?…."

She heard the fox chuckle uneasy for a moment as she said **"Okay, okay I understand. But at least he's back to normal now…" **Naruto gave a sigh and a nod as she said "Yeah, your right, at least he's _trying_ to have friends now….but he still a bastard for doing all of this…." she heard the fox sigh for a moment before saying **"You better get back to you cousin and the moody boys now…"**

Naruto nodded and got off from the rock and went to go find the others, it was easy finding them, their charka, even if it was a small bit, was easy to find. She stopped when she was near a hill and heard screaming, she looked up and her eyes widened, Tohru was falling from the hill and Kyo and Yuki jumped to get her, they both held onto her and was falling down to the Uzumaki girl at the end of the hill.

But then out of the blue a poof of smoke come around Tohru, Naruto's eyes widened.

"Oh… Shit…" Naruto muttered out before getting hit and stopping her cousin from hitting the tree behind her…

(Later)

Naruto opened her eyes and heard her cousin crying again and saying fast "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!" Naruto sighed before asking "You okay Tohru-Chan?" Tohru's eyes widened and she looked back fast saying "N-Naru-Chan!? W-When? H-How?!" Naruto chuckled at her cousin for a moment before saying "I was walking over here when I saw you falling… Kyo and Yuki jumped to save you but they suddenly just-" Naruto was cut off when she noticed a small rat almost like a mouse in-between her and Tohru, she suddenly looked to her side and saw a pissed off orange cat.

She blinked before hearing from the rat that didn't even noticed her "Honda-San are you hurt?" Naruto's eyes widened as she heard that the voice sounded like Yuki, her eyes traveled to the cat as Tohru said with tears "No! I'm sorry!" suddenly the cat said "Sheesh, watch where you're going, why doncha?" Naruto gapped for a moment as she found out the cat sounded like Kyo.

She felt her cousin get up as Tohru said still crying "Okay... I'll go gather your clothes!" she watched her cousin go get the forgotten clothes on the floor, Naruto looked down to the rat and then it finally noticed her, the cat too. They both got on the 'Oh Shit' look on their faces, Naruto knew that face well.

Naruto then said "Tohru-Chan… Why is Yuki and Kyo a rat and a cat?!" Naruto looked up and saw her cousin drop the clothes on the ground in shock and her mind raced _'Oh no! Oh no! She saw them! They changed! She knows!! Oh no!' _Naruto then stopped before looking down to the rat and cat. She stared at them before saying "Well, I'm waiting?!"

Tohru watched as Yuki and Kyo looked at each other for a moment, she watched them explain the story of the Zodiac cruse and everything to the point they meet Tohru and how she find out and that her memories could be erased if the secret ever got out. At the end Naruto nodded and her eyes were closed as she said "Okay, your telling me that in the Sohma family that someone is born as a Zodiac animal when the old one dies, and that every time the opposite gender hugs said person they change into the animal, that or when they become sick. And that if anyone found out their memories will be erased?"

They nodded, Naruto took a breath and said smiled softly "I see…" her smiled faded and a evil aura went around her, she looked down to Yuki and Kyo as she said "There is no way in hell that I'm letting anyone erase Tohru-Chan memories! I'll hurt anyone who even thinks about that!" they backed off for a moment before Naruto said "As for my memories, I don't think they can anyway…."

Kyo and Yuki stopped and looked at Naruto who grinned as she said "Lets just say I have something inside that if anyone dares to enter my mind, its not going to end pretty…" inside Naruto's mind, Kyuubi chuckled as he said **"Yeah, remember what happened when Ino tried to look into your mind last time? I gave her a good scare when she had no idea where she was… Besides with me inside, I protect all your memories, even the small ones…"**

Naruto grinned a little more before looking back to Kyo and Yuki who started to fight again. She and Tohru watched before more rats came to cheer Yuki up, Kyo yelled more and more for a while until Tohru couldn't help but smile as tears fell from her face, she started to laugh softly, Naruto stared for a moment before she heard Tohru say "You're fighting…" Naruto saw both Kyo and Yuki look at her as they asked "Honda-San?…" "W-What?"

Tohru giggled softly as she said "Ah! Oh, I'm Sorry….You were fighting but I laughed, that was rude of me… B-But for some reason… I felt relieved… The two of you were back to normal again like that… When I thought that I felt so relieved I just… Its strange isn't it…" Naruto blinked before staring at the cat and rat.

Naruto took a sigh as she thought _'Same old Tohru-Chan, worrying about others when she shouldn't…' _she stopped when Yuki said "Um.. Well… Honda-San… You were saying something before we fell… I wasn't angry with you or anything Honda-San. If it looked like I was mad it was…. It was…" Naruto watched Yuki look down for a moment as he said to himself "It was… Just that I wasn't feeling well…."

Tohru caught those words and she was about to ask if he was okay but Yuki said "But I'm alright now. I'm sorry for worrying you…." Naruto saw Yuki place a paw on Tohru's dress and look at Tohru. Naruto smiled softly and her eyes looked to the sky for a moment, she looked back down and heard "Me too… I'm not really mad either at anything. I just… I just wasn't really feeling very well…" she looked to Kyo who tried not to look at them.

Naruto shook her head softly before Yuki said "In the head?" Kyo got pissed off and yelled out "NO!" and then in a poof of smoke the two animals suddenly became boys again, Naruto's eyes widened and her face grew red for a moment before noticing her cousin turned around and screamed.

Naruto's eyes twitched in horror for a moment before she too turned and yelled out "My eyes my young eyes!! Why!? Why did I see two idiots naked!!?" Naruto heard Kyuubi chuckle and say **"Hey get used to it, your going to marry some guy someday and those boys are cute to a girl your age…."**

Naruto glared at the thought before saying to her cousin "Does this always happen when they transform back?" Tohru only nodded with a red face, Naruto groaned and said to herself "Dear god what did I get myself into?" Naruto then looked to Tohru and muttered "I guess I have to go beat those asses for that 'show' in front of my cousin now…"

(Later)

Hatori and Shigure looked to pathway when they saw the four kids coming, Shigure held his laughter as he saw a badly beaten up Kyo and a small beaten Yuki. Naruto smirked as she walked by them as her cousin went to get the first aid kit. Naruto stopped and said "Kyo was easy to catch and beat up, but Yuki, not so much. It was hard trying to catch him, damn guy sure knows how to run fast…" Kyo then yelled out "Your crazy you know that!!" Naruto smirked again and said "And you're a moron if you think you can outrun a fox!!" Naruto walked back to the house and closed the door.

Hatori stared and muttered the word "Fox?…" he then turned back to Yuki who told Shigure what happened, Shigure giggled for a moment and nodded understanding…

* * *

Eh… Not my best chapter but it will do…

Anyway have fun reading I had fun writing

In the next chapter Naruto meets Ayame, Naruto needs to 'Talk' to Kyo and Yuki and Naruto's going to school!

* * *


	5. What Curse Is Yours?

Kay next chapter

I do not own Naruto or Fruits Basket… Also sorry for the long wait, I was writing a chapter for the story on my old laptop when… I killed it by accident… Now all the data on this fic and the others were lost and I had to wait for a while

Yeah I know in the last chapter I said more stuff would be in this one but I got tired of trying to rewrite what I wrote

* * *

Chapter 5: What Curse Is Yours?

Hatori woke up, he got up from his bed and looked to his side to see the clock, it was about four o'clock. He was about to go back to sleep but stopped when he heard something, someone was up and walking around. His eyes narrowed for a moment, quietly, he got up.

He slowly went to his door and opened it, he looked down the hall and looked to the door where Naruto and Tohru's room was, he stared at it before watching it open, he kept looking as he saw blonde hair coming out the room softly, he saw Naruto standing there as she closed the door, she was carrying her shoes in her hand, she wore blue training pants and a long sleeved orange T-shirt, her hair was down and it was no longer spiky, it looked soft and silky, he noticed it all most reached her waste.

Naruto smiled as she closed the door softly so she wouldn't wake her cousin up. Naruto turned around and looked down the hall to Hatori, she blinked softly and smiled to Hatori.

They stared at each other for a moment before Hatori asked softly "What are you doing up?" Naruto smiled again and said in a small voice of her own "I told you before Hatori-San, I get up this early to train, can't sleep late if I tried…" Hatori stared before watching Naruto slowly creep down the hall trying not to wake the others, when she reached his door she said "I hope I didn't wake you up Hatori-San…" she smiled softly.

Hatori was a little surprised by this, the girl he saw in the morning was far different than the one he was seeing right now, she was soft, kind, quiet, caring, she wasn't being loud and her eyes were soft too, the eyes he saw in the morning was determent, strong, and beaming. But the eyes he was seeing now, they were small, soft, and fragile.

Her smile was the thing that surprised him the most, it wasn't her big grin she normally had but it was just a soft rare smile on her face. He shook his head softly and said "No, I was already up… Lets head downstairs, I don't think the others will stay asleep if we are taking in the hall…" Naruto smiled and nodded at that and they both headed downstairs.

When the reached downstairs and they both went into the main room. Hatori reached for the light switch, it was hard to see at four in the morning because the sun was still not up, when the light turned on Hatori turned and saw Naruto dropping her shoes on the ground and slipping her feet into them, she smiled and looked up at him saying "I'm going to go train in a bit, but right now I'm hungry…" Naruto then rubbed her stomach softly.

Hatori nodded a bit as he watched the young child run off to go get something to eat from the kitchen in the next room, Hatori looked around the room and noticed a book near a couch, he walked over and picked it up. And soon he opened the book and started to read.

After a while he was about to sleep, but wakened when he heard small footsteps, he opened his eyes and saw Naruto walking around again, this time with her shoes on, Naruto stared at him and said "Sorry if I woke you again Hatori-San, I'm just trying to get to the door…"

Hatori rose up from the couch and stared at Naruto, his mind replayed at what Shigure told him about the girl

'_I think she might have a curse of her own Hatori, she acts distance from others at times and when ever someone gets close to her she tenses up, the only person she doesn't do that to is Tohru, but I can see some distance even to Tohru, not much but its there… I over heard her and Tohru talk the night she came to the house. Tohru was crying and hugging her, saying 'its not your fault, it was never your fault, they need to open their eyes, why can't they see you and not the fox' seems like its about a fox, remember what she said to Kyo today? 'And you're a moron if you think you can outrun a fox.' Whatever she's has must be bad… It must be her curse…'_

Hatori snapped out of it and asked as Naruto reached for the door "What curse is yours?" Naruto stopped and blinked, she turned around and stared at Hatori for a moment before asking "Excuse me? What?" Hatori looked up and asked again "What curse is yours? Well all have a curse, what is yours? It has something to do with a fox doesn't it?"

Naruto stared at Hatori and her hands fell to her side, she stared at him and was about to laugh it off but heard

"**Kit… Tell him, you know their curse, tell them yours…" **Naruto closed her eyes at the voice and looked to the ground, two against one huh.

Naruto took a breath and said "It's a long story Hatori and if I tell you, you can't interrupt me okay?…" Hatori smirked softly and said "We have all night to talk… By the sounds of it, no one will wake up for a while…"

Naruto nodded a bit and walked to the couch, she sat down and said "Okay… It all started on October Tenth, the day I was born… My mom died giving birth to me and my dad… He died sealing the nine-tailed demon called Kyuubi in me… Now I know what your thinking, must be a joke right? Well its not Hatori…." Naruto went on, telling the story on how her life went to hell and back again. She told him about everything and everyone there.

She told him about the Akastuki too, the entire time, he didn't dare to interrupt the story, his mind was on stop as he heard her tale, by the time she ended only one thought came _'So… Her curse is like ours… She has something she never wanted too…'_

(Later)

Naruto returned to the main room, after she had ate and told Hatori of her curse, she went off when he needed time to think about what she told him, so she went off to train. She had just come back and the sun was high in the sky now, she sighed a bit before looking around, Shigure was laying down reading a book while Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki were talking.

All Naruto heard was "Honda-San, are you ready to go?" Yuki asked, Tohru smiled and said "Yes! I'm perfectly ready!" Tohru stopped and looked to the open door, when her eyes landed on her cousin she smiled and said "Naru-Chan, were you out training again?" Shigure picked his head up from his book while Kyo and Yuki looked at Naruto too.

Naruto took some more steps into the room and said "Sure was. Best training I've had in a while if you ask me!" Shigure smiled and said "Really? What time had you gotten up?" Naruto smiled and said "Four, same as always Shigure-San. So boys, what are we doing today?" Naruto asked the two teen boys in the room.

Yuki answered that question "We are going to the lake, Uzumaki-San…"

Shigure thought before saying "You're going to the lake? Don't fall in Kyo-Kun…" Kyo glared and yelled out "I WONT FALL IN!"

While Kyo said that, Tohru smiled happily for a while, and both Naruto and Yuki couldn't help but think

'_Somehow… I have a feeling Honda-San is more likely to fall in…'_

'_Somehow… I have a feeling Princess is more likely to fall in…'_

Tohru stopped for a moment and smiled as she said as she saw black hair on the coach "Ah! Hatori-San, we're about to take off… Okay?…" her voice faded a bit as she looked at his face, he was sleeping. Kyo stopped yelling at Shigure as he asked "Oh? Haa-San's sleeping?" Tohru nodded and smiled as she said "Yes!"

Kyo looked a bit surprised as he said "Eh? Hatori sleeps?" Shigure made one of his faces and said "Kyo-Kun? Everyone needs to sleep…"

Naruto walked next to her cousin who was thinking, she stared at Hatori and then to the book on his stomach, she realized he must had fallen asleep while reading. She had done that before, but it was a training scroll, not a normal book. Kyo then yelled out "I know that! I meant he doesn't seem like he would sleep in front of people…" as Kyo said that Tohru rushed out the door to get something, Naruto just tilted her head a bit before hearing the words from Shigure "Oh… Yes well that's true. It's unusual, poor thing. He's tired, … So much on his mind."

Naruto gave a sigh and thought to herself _'This family is very weird… And I thought mine was…' _Naruto folded her arms and looked out the window as memories of Konoha came back into her mind.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Ayame, Teuchi, Anko, Iruka, Kakashi, Yamato , Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi. Flashes of all of them, smiling, or in some of their cases smirking, them having fun, or just resting. To her, all of them were family and it almost tore her heart out having to leave them with the Akastuki running around.

Naruto snapped out of it when Tohru returned with a blanket saying "He'll catch a cold like that… So I brought him a blanket…" Naruto suddenly heard Shigure say "Aw, you're so kind Tohru-Kun, you'll make someone a good wife!" Tohru blushed again and tired to speak, both Yuki and Kyo noticed the look and sighed to them as they both thought _'Stupid Shigure…'_

They stopped when they saw Naruto rolling her sleeves up about ready to punch Shigure for embarrassing her only cousin like that, at the same time they thought_ 'He's going to die…'_ but before Naruto could reach Shigure, out of the blue someone said "My, my, how wonderfully thoughtful of you…" suddenly, right behind Tohru was a man with long sliver white hair, he placed his hand on her shoulder and said "You have my praise!"

Then… Nothing…

"What's wrong everyone? You're all stiff. Are you sick?" the man asked as he patted Tohru's head while the Kyo and Yuki yelled out "IT'S BECAUSE YOU SHOWED UP SUDDENLY!!"

Kyo then yelled out "DON'T YOU LEARN ANYTHING?! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU MATERIALIZE FROM?! The white haired man flipped his hair and said with a mocking smile "I came in through the door obviously. Kyonkichi you really are such a simpleton…"

Kyo yelled out in anger again "You're the last person I wanna hear that from!!" Tohru snapped out of her stupor and said trying to find her voice again "Oh umm… Hello Ayame-San…" Yuki placed his arm in front of Tohru and said "Honda-San, he's dangerous. Don't go near him…"

Naruto just stood there and blinked a few times trying to understand what the hell just happened, mostly she was thinking _'What the hell? How the hell did this guy just get in here without me noticing? Is he a ninja or something?' _

Naruto snapped out of it when she felt her hands being suddenly taken into a hold and she was staring in yellowish snake eyes "My, my what a beauty we have here! I have heard that the captive princess has a knight guarding her now but I never expected her to be this cute, if I didn't know any better I would have thought you were a Sohma. Heck, I might have mistaken you to be Momiji's big sister!"

Naruto didn't catch any of that, the only thing she saw was the yellowish eyes and when she saw that, memories of her long hard battles with Orachimaru came back to her, how she lost her best friend, how he killed the very man she thought of as a grandfather, how everything was almost destroyed because of him.

Naruto pulled back fast and almost stumbled backwards by doing that, she stared up to Ayame who was confused as the others were too. Naruto watched them before saying "Sorry… I didn't mean to do…" she was cut off when Ayame smiled and said "Not to worry, I guess seeing me must have shocked you, after all. Not everyone can look this great." Ayame then flipped his hair again with a smile.

Naruto gave a deadpan look as Kyo and Yuki did the same. Whoever this was, was going to be the most craziest person she'll ever met… Hopefully…

* * *

…Hi…

-Sigh- not my best chapter but whatever I can write to get it moving along I guess…

Also, review if you like it, if you don't like it than don't review. I'm not in the mood to read flames…

….I'm heading to bed, it's 2:28 AM right now, and I live in the USA so…. Yeah… Night


	6. Lake Letter

Here is the next chapter

I do not own Fruits Basket or Naruto

* * *

Chapter 6: Lake Letter

Naruto wanted to clutch her hair and tare it out, from what she saw today, Ayame Sohma was completely insane and maybe even more insane than Jiraiya! She looked to Yuki and said "How in heaven and hell are you two brothers?!" Yuki gave a shrug and said with his eyes closed "I wonder that everyday…"

Kyo shot a bit of a glare to the boy and said "Your brother is completely insane you know that right…" Yuki only nodded and said "Yeah, and sadly no one wants to take him to the insane asylum…" just then Tohru asked "What do you mean?" she had then titled her head not understanding what they were talking about.

Naruto, Yuki, and Kyo sighed at her pureness. After meeting Ayame, he went on and on about his looks, but when Kyo asked him why he was here he went on and on about something else, the only reason they got a real answer was because Hatori bonked him the head with a book and told him to answer, which he did. Naruto could only shake her head at his insanity. After that the four teenagers went off to the lake which Naruto had just asked Yuki how on earth was he his brother.

Naruto had always thought that Jiraiya, Gai, Lee, hell even Tsunade when she's drunk, was the top number ones of insane, but after meeting Ayame Sohma, he took the number one spot! It got worse when Shigure told him about Jiraiya had trained her and Ayame went on and on about the books saying it's the best in his life and that he portrayed most of the stuff from his shop off of the outfits from the book.

Thankfully Hatori stopped Ayame's rant again and the four were able to get out before Ayame went off again. Naruto sighed, why on earth was the most craziest person she had ever met have the same name as the one girl that was nice to her when she was growing up? Naruto snapped out of it when she realized she needed to check with the toads, they had finally reached the lake and Tohru started talking.

Naruto walked down the shore line before saying "Hey Tohru, want to see something cool?" Tohru stopped talking and nodded, both Yuki and Kyo looked at the blonde who grinned, she then said "Hey anyone of you guys got candy?" everyone stopped, both Kyo and Yuki shook their heads while Tohru went looking in her pockets, when she found some she nodded, she was hoping she could had saved them for later and give them to the others but since her cousin asked…

Naruto grinned again before performing a few hand signs, she then said "Summoning Justu!" as she placed her hand on the ground and then a puff of smoke sounded her, it wasn't long before the wind took the smoke away and standing in front of Naruto was a medium sized toad with a scroll on its back. The toad blinked before looking up to Naruto saying "Naruto-Nee! Wow! Its been a while huh?!" Naruto smiled down to the toad and said "Hello Gamakichi, sorry I haven't summoned you or Gamatatsu in a while."

Gamakichi grumbled a bit and said with a joking face "Yeah you've been using the other toads, and here I thought you loved us Naruto-Nee!" Naruto pouted and said while chuckling softly "I do, I do. So… Do you have any word from Ero-Sennin?" Gamakichi nodded and said "Sure do, he says to give you this." he then took a scroll that was on his back and handed it to the girl. Naruto smiled before looking up to Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru.

Tohru seemed to be in a shock before a smile went on her face, Kyo looked freaked out while Yuki tried to understand what was going on. Kyo pointed to the toad and said "Is that frog talking?" Gamakichi got mad and turned around saying "I'm not a frog! I'm a toad, get it right!" Naruto watched Kyo glare at Gamakichi and she couldn't help but giggle softly into her hand, she stopped and said "Gamakichi, be nice. Kyo, stop with the glaring or else I'll punch you again…"

Kyo cringed as he remembered the punch from last time, while Gamakichi pouted, Naruto walked to the toad and said while patting his head "Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, this is Gamakichi, one of the sons of the Boss Toad of the Summoning Contract I signed when I was twelve. Gamakichi, this is Kyo and Yuki Sohma, and the girl next to them with the brown hair is my cousin Tohru Honda…"

Gamakichi's eyes widened for a moment when he heard that last part, he looked to Tohru and said "Your related to Naruto-Nee?! I thought she didn't have any relatives!" Tohru smiled softly and nodded, Naruto smiled too and said "Gamakichi, she's the daughter of my mom's younger sister… I met my aunt Kyoko and Tohru when I was really young and I stayed with them for a while until the council wanted me back. I told no one about them because I was worried about their safety…"

Gamakichi nodded when he heard the last part and knew why the blonde would had wanted to keep them a secret because of the danger if someone knew she had family alive, anyone who hated Kyuubi back then would had went off to kill them. He looked to Tohru and noticed she had candy in her hands "Oh hey a snack! Can I have it please?!" Naruto laughed as Tohru smiled and nodded, Naruto then said "Now Gamakichi, you eat your share of the candy and you better give Gamatatsu his share too, or otherwise no more candy or snacks."

Gamakichi nodded as he saw the candy being given to him, he ate it and held the rest before saying to Naruto "Bye Naruto-Nee! See you next time!" Naruto waved goodbye to the toad and said "Bye Gamakichi, say hello to everyone for me!" Gamakichi nodded before disappearing into a poof of smoke, Naruto looked at the others and grinned saying "So, what do you think?"

Tohru smiled brightly but Yuki asked "Why was there a talking toad just now?" Naruto smiled and explained what the summons were, when she was done the others nodded understanding but Kyo then said "Wait… If you're a girl why'd you sign with the toads?… Don't all girls hate Toads?" Naruto stopped and glared at Kyo and said in her 'Wait a minute' voice "What?… All because I'm a girl I can't sign with the toads?! Do you think all girls are girly even if their Kunoichi?"

Kyo backed away noticing the evil aura and Yuki sighed while Tohru got a worried looked on her face, Naruto then said with her glare.

"Listen here Kyo… Say that again and I'll hurt you until you have to breathe and eat from a tube…And believe me, I know many female ninjas who know how to make a man not be a man anymore. One is Tsunade, she's the Hokage of my village, she can flick someone on their forehead, with just her finger, into five walls! The other one is a student of the Hokage, Sakura is her name and believe me, her temper and strength is just as bad as the Hokage's, after her there's a woman, Anko, who loves using Snakes for… Her job as a integrator for traitors and spies, believe me she isn't squeamish type, as a matter of fact she can make men spill their secret in less than one hour… Then I know a girl that is a weapon specialist and Tenten doesn't dare leave her house with at least twenty weapons hidden away someplace on her, oh and then there's my friend from Suna, Suna is the desert area so Temari has to be tough to survive and she uses a fan that's almost bigger than her, believe me, when she uses that thing, a tornado does less damage than what she can do… My other friend, Ino, sure she may seem fan-girly but anger her and its like pissing off Sakura, not fun, oh and also Kurenai, best dang Genjutsu Master and best friend of Anko. Of course the only sweet Kunoichi really is my best friend Hinata-Chan but… One time I did see her get pissed off… Not the happiest or greatest day in Konoha… Not at all, it was actually placed in the top ten most worst days in Konoha History… So Kyo… In the future… Do not piss off a Kunoichi…" Naruto had finished her rant with a smile she learned from Anko herself a smile that would put fear in any person.

Kyo nearly fell to the ground after hearing that, Tohru eyes widened at that fact, and Yuki was thinking along the lines _'Are all Kunoichi that,… That crazy?!' _suddenly Naruto's smile faded and a soft smile replaced it, the smile was then hidden behind her hand and she giggled into it, she couldn't help but think _'Damn… Scaring the shit out of Kyo is almost as fun as scaring Kiba… God this is fun!'_

She shook her head and said "Sorry about that Kyo. You just remind me of a arrogant friend of mine back home, scaring the shit out of him is my favorite pass time when I have nothing else to do…Of course he does try to get back at me by pranking me but it never works out for him…" Naruto couldn't help but snicker at all the times Kiba's pranks backfired on himself, good thing nothing happened to Akamaru though, Naruto liked that dog.

Kyo raised an eyebrow and glared saying "Wait! Are you calling me arrogant?! I'm not arrogant!" Tohru rushed to Kyo and tried to calm him down from going on a rampage, while both Yuki and Naruto rolled their eyes thinking _'Yeah right…'_ Naruto shook her head before walking over and sitting down on a huge rock that was near the lake, she watched Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru speak and look out to the water.

Naruto opened the scroll and read it

'_Dear Naruto_

_Sorry it took me a while, I had… 'Things' to do… _

_Anyway, I'll be visiting sooner or later, by what you told me I have to say that your cousin seems to get into trouble and doesn't realize it does she. As for the family she's staying with, I could hardly get anything on them, their information seems to be locked tightly._

_Also, Gaara and his siblings found out what happened in Konoha and lets just say he was not happy at all, your friends are still not ether, some are thinking about leaving Konoha to find you and bring you home but they still think your with me. By the way send a letter to Tsunade, she's getting worried that your mad at her or something, she still doesn't know about you going to your cousin, please don't tell her, she'll kill me. _

_Another thing, be careful, Tsunade won big last week and I'm not sure if what ever is going to happen will happen in Konoha, so if you lose anything, watch your back, you know what happens if Tsunade wins and you lose…_

_From: Jiraiya_

_P.S: BAR…'_

Naruto stared at the letter for a moment before her hearing Tohru "Naru-Chan? What did the letter say?" Naruto gave her a smile and said "Nothing important Tohru-Chan…" but before she could ask, Naruto held the letter out and suddenly it caught on fire, Naruto watched the letter burn until it was nothing but ash in her hand and the fire died down.

Everyone was stunned but then Tohru rushed over to check Naruto's hand, Naruto only chuckled softly before saying "I'm alright Tohru-Chan, its something I can do at times…" but in her mind she thought _'Thanks Kyuubi for burning that letter' _and the only respond was _**"No problem kit…" **_Kyo was confused but before he could ask Yuki asked what he was thinking "Why'd you burn it then?"

Naruto grinned and said "Bar…" everyone was confused and Kyo repeated the answer "Bar? What the hell?" Naruto then said this so they'll understand "It's a secret code for, Burn. After .Reading… As in BAR… Me and Jiraiya made it up when I was training with him just in case we had info that we couldn't carry around long, the letter Ero-Sennin sent me had the word Bar at the bottom so I had to burn it…" Naruto shrugged and said as she looked out onto the lake "Such as a life of a ninja, must keep some things secret…"

Tohru was surprised but the others were nodding understanding a bit about the life of a ninja, Naruto eyes skimmed the water and sighed, she could hear Tohru talking to Kyo and Yuki, and soon the two boys got into a fight, she closed her eyes before getting up, and walking close to the lake, she just kept watching it.

For now things were peaceful, but she knew, things were going to change sooner or later… And she really wanted things to change later…

Naruto pulled herself out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder, in a flash she turned around and saw Tohru standing there looking worried, Naruto only smiled as the wind blew around them…

* * *

Eh… Not happy with this chapter… It was going to be longer but I don't feel like writing much for it…

Anyway, I've been holding this fic off far to long so I added a few things so I can get done with this fic. Also, this is going to be put on hold for a while until I finish a few of my other fanfic's like…

Bloodline

Mommy and Daddy Were Ninjas

Spinning Whirlpool

Love Of My Brothers

A Demon's Angel

Wind Maiden

And maybe…

Sailor Moon: Moon Fox, not sure about that one…

Review if you like it, if you don't like it than don't review it.


End file.
